


Silencing the Bragging Beast

by TigerLily



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, James Purefoy - Freeform, Kevin Bacon - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Serial Killer, Torture, choking a killer to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in Ryan Hardy's mind as he confronted Joe Carroll before back up arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing the Bragging Beast

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to the pilot episode of the new Kevin Bacon show, The Following.

Pain radiated through his body and he could barely catch his breath as Carroll stepped  
away from him.

_Fucking bastard_

He slowly stood up never taking his eyes off of Carroll.

The bastard was beyond devious. He made Manson look like a Girl Scout.

Hardy focused on his pain willing it to drown out Carroll’s explanation of the hell he had  
put Sarah Fuller through before he finally killed her.

He warily watched Carroll pull a small voice recorder from his pocket and turn it on.

Sarah’s screams filled the room.

Before he knew it, Hardy had slammed Carroll hard into the wall knocking the recorder  
from the bastard’s hand.

He needed to silence Sarah’s screams even though they would haunt him for the rest of  
his days.

Carroll continued to mock him and Hardy found his hands wrapping around the bastard’s  
neck of their own accord.

He gave into his rage and began to slowly squeeze the very life out of Carroll.

Hardy was still squeezing as Carroll raised his hands and surrendered to the agents that  
had followed him.

He didn’t give a fuck about proper procedure or due process or even getting justice for  
Carroll’s victims.

He wanted the bastard dead.


End file.
